The Three Little Pigs
by Doctor Severus - Son of Athena
Summary: My first fanfic. Please no flames. This was a school essay thing for Author's Point of View. WARNING: Cheesy Ending. You Have Been Warned. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! c; NOTE: On 09/02/2013, I have replaced the original chapter with a revised and improved one.


Today was the day of the departure. My two brothers and I were to leave the safety of our mother's and survive on our own. Before we left, our mother lectured us on doing the best that we could do. I only nodded and pretended to listen, as I couldn't wait to explore the world on my own.

Finally, we were dismissed. Our mother was in tears as we, the three brothers marched out into the big, open world.

*Insert Interlude Here*

After gathering supplies with my brothers in town, we parted ways, William with straw and Lee with sticks. I myself was laden with bricks. A couple weeks later, we all finished our houses. They looked pretty decent. We were living the easy life. Up until the storm.

*Insert New Interlude Here*

A few months after we built our houses, a storm swept through the town, destroying Will's and Lee's houses, so they had to live with me while their houses got rebuilt. It was a comfortable time. Will and Lee insisted on keeping the houses made out of straw and sticks, and now, I see that the storm was a foreboding of things to come.

*Yet Another Interlude. Yey!*

The storm passed, and everything was quiet once again. I heard on the news that a wolf was on the loose, and worried to my siblings. They promised to take extra safety precautions, and said that I should relax.

I heeded their advice. The subject never popped up again. It was all good. Or so I thought.

*Interlude Again, Anyone?*

The next day, I decided to phone William. I wanted to hang out with him in town. The line rang. And rang. And rang. That usually wasn't like him. He always picks up on the first ring, no matter who calls. At first, I dismissed it, thinking that he could be busy. I called again the next day. Again, he didn't pick up. I hung up, then decided to phone Lee and ask him if he's seen Will.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. There was a whooshing sound in the background, and yells. When I was about to speak, I heard Lee yell, "Help!" The line went dead.

I ran to Lee's house. When I got there, the place was ruined. His house was in shambles, and Lee wasn't there. I called the police, and within a matter of minutes, a crowd has assembled around the scene. The police interviewed me, and I left without another word.

*Too Many Interludes?*

I got home and flipped on the television. Scenes of the wreckage were shown, and I turned it off. I was about to go to bed, when out of nowhere, a voice floated through the darkness.

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in…"

On a weird impulse, I shouted, "Not by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin!"

The voice was quiet for a moment. It seemed as if the speaker was contemplating what to reply. Finally...

"Oh, a feisty one, eh? Just like your brothers…"

I went numb when I heard that. This was the person responsible for my missing brothers. He could have killed them.

I knew right then he needed to die.

"Nothing to say? Then I'll huff, then I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down…" the voice continued.

A whooshing sound filled my ears. The house was trembling. I thought it was going to collapse. And then…

A gasp of air.

The speaker was out of breath. I heard it walk away, at first slowly and dejectedly. Then he stopped once more. I heard him climb up to the roof.

Is he coming down the chimney? I thought. I think he is.

I lit a fire in the chimney, and put a giant bowl there filled to the rim with water for good measure. I heard the footsteps stop above the chimney. A whistling sound, then a huge KERSPLASH filled the air. An agonized howl followed.

*I Don't Think So, Nope*

The police came the next day to pick up the corpse. My mother came and started fussing on and on about how dangerous it was for me to take on the wolf by myself. She finally stopped, and looked at me.

I looked up from my tea, and saw her smiling.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"You did what you thought was best, and as I said before you left, you must always do the best you can do at anything. And this was the best thing you could have done."

End


End file.
